1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assemblies used as night lights. More specifically, the invention relates to light assemblies that are used only momentarily after a light source is turned off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are well known that provide some level of light for an area automatically upon certain conditions. In the past, lights were automatically turned on based upon a clock setting. In other devices, lights turned on when ambient light was reduced to a level below which a secondary light source was turned on. Some of these devices are commonly referred to as “night lights” because they stay on to provide a minimal amount of light all during the night allowing those that need to get up to move about the room without running into objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,563 discloses a modified light assembly. The circuit disclosed in this patent energizes a secondary light source when ambient light is reduced below a predetermined level. When the circuit is activated by the reduced ambient light, a timer is activated to govern how long the secondary light source is to be lit. More specifically, a timing circuit provides a reset input for an SR flip-flop that determines for how long the secondary light is supposed to stay on once a photo-detector sets the flip-flop when ambient light drops below the predetermined level.
This is a fair representation of most supplemental light sources in that they are activated after the ambient light drops below a predetermined level. In essence, they are more concerned about providing light when ambient light is reduced. Not only that the ambient light is reduced, but that it is reduced to or below what has been determined to be a fair representation of a condition that requires supplemental light emission for human activity. While light may be needed in these circumstances, there is no device that provides momentary illumination in a space or room that is triggered by an event defined by the rate at which ambient light is reduced.